Adventures in the Bar of Killed off Characters
by Captain Pagie
Summary: DEDICATED TO NOTA LONE! Boromir, Haldir, and Sirius Black are in a bar where all characters that have been killed off from other novels dwell. Will they drive each other insane? Or will they work together to fidn a way out?
1. Boromir's Bad Mood

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "It all works out, see. Boromir is just in a coma, and Sirius is just on hiatus. I told you that because you were getting really depressed about Sirius's...hybernating. You just watch. He'll pop back up in the end of the seventh." -Quoted from an e-mail sent to me from TrisherNicole

Thanks for this story is to Nota Lone, who gave me the idea. AND dedicated to Nota Lone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Boromir wasn't in a good mood. Understandibly so.

I mean, you wouldn't be in a good mood if you were stuck in a bar with all the killed off charachters of other novels.

Boromir hated the loud yaps of all the dogs. When you are stuck with Old Yeller, Old Dan, and Little Ann, barking all day, you get in a bit of a bad mood.

'No wonder that kid killed Old Yeller off.' thought Boromir 'He wouldn't shut up.'

Boromir did NOT like the three little girls. Beth, Winnie, and Jamie. They were all good little girls. Beth died of a fever. Winnie had a chance to live forever, but died eventually of natural causes, but was in this bar as a little girl, how that happened, Boromir couldn't figure out. And Jamie had had cancer, gotten married, and died at seventeen. And they were ALWAYS polite and kind and caring.

Sheesh, didn't they ever get in a bad mood?

Then there was this Injun Joe guy, nasty stinking guy. Maybe the next worst person next to him was Pap.

Then there was a group of 10 people along with a guy named Hugo, two of which had committed suicide, two had killed people, and the rest had been killed, by this wacko judge guy. They had all inadvertantly killed some one.

Some people were just plain weird.

There was also Phineas. That guy that had been pushed out of a tree by his best friend.

There was one intresting fellow, always coming and going. His name was Dustfinger. In his original story, Inkheart, he died. But, he was actually read out of his book by a girl named Maggie. So Dustfinger tended to stay for a little while, then leave.

Then, you finally got some intresting people, such as Hector. A man who had died fighting in a war his little brother Paris started.

Boromir would of course do that for Faramir, but somehow, he couldn't see Faramir starting a war over a girl. That wasn't a Faramir type thing to do.

Another person that reminded Boromir of Faramir was a guy named Pendon. Pendon was Captain of the Guard in Shelby, he was sort of like Dustfinger, sometimes he was there, sometimes he wasn't.

And Boromir's biggest peeve was Haldir. That stupid Lothlorien elf that claimed this 'Peter Jackson' guy killed him off.

Yeah, right. Most likely fell out of a tree. Just becuase they had been in the same novel doesn't mean that he has to follow him around!

Not a lot of new people came in. Most of these people had been here for what seemed like forever, unless of course, it was Dustfinger.

But one day, a new man walked in.

He had long black hair, gray eyes, and was very angry.

"Where is she?" he growled "Where's Bellatrix?"

Everyone, except Boromir rolled their eyes. Most people came in screaming and fighting, or however their death had been. Boromir for instance, had came in swinging his sword, and running, same as Hector.

The man drew out what looked to be a polished stick.

"Who are you?" demanded the man "Huh? What kind of stupid gits are you?"

Everyone ignored him.

"You!" said the man, walking up to Boromir

Boromir turned and looked at him. "What?" he asked, looking the new guy straight in the eyes.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked

"No, I don't." said Boromir "And truthfully, I don't care."

"But...but.." he stuttered "I'm Sirius Black. You know, notorius murderer at large? Harry Potter's godfather? Illeagal Animagus?"

"Never heard of you."

"I don't know to be glad or sad that you don't know me."

Boromir shrugged.

Just then the Wicked Queen began schreeching about seeing a rat.

"Is it always this noisy?" asked Sirius

Boromir shrugged. "Just wait till the dogs see the rat."

"There are dogs? Where are we?"

"You are in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters."

"The what?"

"We were all in books, once. Then the author decided to kill us off. Otherwise, we would still be living our lives."

"Oh."

Sirius looked around and cringed at a kissing couple in the back.

There were two men trying to convince everyone else they were a Duke and a King.

"So, we're dead?"

"In a sense."

"Hello Boromir!" Haldir sat down next to Boromir.

"Haldir." said Boromir "Go away."

"You tell me that everyday." said Haldir

"And yet you never leave." said Boromir

"Nope!" said Haldir "Becuase you haven't a friend in the world besides me."

"And I would do just fine without you." muttered Boromir

"I heard that...hey, who are you?" Haldir turned his attention to Sirius.

"Sirius Black." he said

"Hello Sirius Black!" said Haldir "I'm Haldir, guard thing of Lorien! And my cheery friend here, is Boromir, son of Denethor, Heir to the Noble House of Ecthelion, Heir to Stewardsh-,"

"Will you shut up?" asked Boromir "I used to be, but now, I'm not."

As you can see, Boromir wasn't taking his death very well.

"What's your title?" asked Haldir

"Sirius Black, Heir to Black Manor, Notorius Murderer at large, godfather to Harry Potter."

"That's nice-, wait! Did you say you were a murderer?" asked Haldir

"Yes, but I didn't do it." said Sirius.

"That's what they all say!" said a gypsy woman nearby

Just then the dogs came in, yapping their heads off.

"They at least look like they're having fun." said Sirius

"So go join them." said Haldir, laughing.

"Fine." said Sirius, transforming into a giant black dog, he began following Old Dan, and running around chasing rats.

Everybody's eyes boggled out of their heads.

Sirius turned back into a normal person when Old Yeller had killed a rat, and the other dogs began eating it.

"I've eaten too many rats in my life time." said Sirius

Everybody stared at him.

"You, you can turn yourself into a dog?" asked Boromir

"Yeah." said Sirius. "Now, how do I get out of this bar?"

"You don't!" said Haldir "You stay here forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

Haldir began spinning around and saying 'ever and ever and ever...'

Boromir rolled his eyes. "He," said Boromir, nodding to Haldir "Is and idiot."

"I can tell." said Sirius. "We're really stuck here?"

"Do you really think anyone would hang around here?" asked Boromir

"Good point."

Just then Haldir fell on the floor, and the dogs ran over to lick his face, and Haldir was still saying 'ever and ever and ever...'

Sirius shook his head. Haldir was an idiot.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

If you would like to find out anymore about any of these charachters, here are their names and books. If you want to know the author, just say so in your review, and I'll tell you.

Beth Little Women, Phineas A Seperate Peace

Old Yeller Old Yeller, Old Dan, Little Ann Where the Red Fern Grows

Dustfinger Inkheart, Injun Joe The Adventures of Tom Saywer

Pap, Duke, and King The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn

The Ten People and Hugo And Then There Were None (Umm, I don't remember all the people's names...)

Winnie Foster Tuck Everlasting, Hector The Trojan War

Wicked Queen Snow White, Kissing Couple Romeo and Juliet

Wicked Witch of the West The Wizard of Oz, Gypsy Woman (Esmerelda) Hunchback of Notre Dame (in the book she dies.) Jamie A Walk to Remember, Pendon Heir Apparent


	2. Screwed Up Families and Summer Camp

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I see you guys like it!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 2_

_Screwed Up Families and Summer Camp_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So," said Sirius, stepping over Haldir, who was still on the floor, sitting next to Boromir "What does everyone do here?"

Boromir sighed. "Most people, like yours truely, try to drink their troubles away. Others, like Haldir over there, just go crazy. In his case, crazier."

"No way of getting out?"

"No way of getting out. Unless your Dustfinger or Pendon."

"Who are they, and why do they get to leave?"

"Apparently, Dustfinger was killed off orignaly, but he was read out of his original book, and he lives in the real world, so he can go back and forth, why he would come back, I don't know. Same with Pendon, except he's in a video game in a book, and he was killed off by bararians, but a better choice was made the second time around, and he lived. Like I said, he goes back and forth, but why they come back is a mystery."

Sirius nodded. "So we're stuck in here forever?"

"Forty years and counting. But the good thing is, we never age."

"Really?"

By this time, Haldir was off the ground.

"Four thousand years old, and I don't look a day over a thousand."

"Or so he likes to think." said Boromir "Elves don't age anyway, stupid. Plus you've only been here about three years." Boromir said to Haldir

"He's an elf?" asked Sirius "The only Elves I know are house elves and they are short with big ears, and the two I happen to know are rather nutty."

"He's a bit off the hook." said Boromir

"Hey!" said Haldir, sitting on the other side of Sirius. "I am not off the hook."

Sirius looked Haldir over. "I am assuming you don't really go around cleaning houses."

"No!" said Haldir, looking horrified. "I live in a tree!"  
"Told you he was off the hook." muttered Boromir.

"There is a reason we live in trees!"

"Yeah, yeah, something about seeing stars and all that good stuff."

"How'd you know?" asked Haldir "You're a stupid soldier."

"I'll ignore that." said Boromir "I did listen to Faramir sometimes. He was fluent in Sindyrin." said Boromir proudly.

"Sindarin." corrected Haldir "Really?"

"He's not a, what did you call me? A stupid soldier. He's smart."

"Who's Farymeer?" asked Sirius

"Faramir." said Boromir. "My younger brother, and smarter than almost anyone you'll find."

"I have a younger brother." said Sirius "Regulas. He's an idiot."

"I have brothers." said Haldir

"No one cares, Haldir." said Boromir

"Fine." said Haldir.

"Why is Regulas an idiot?"

"He joined the Death Eaters." said Sirius "My parents were so proud, finally, a child who did not fail or tarnish the Black Family name. He used to be such a nice kid, too." said Sirius, almost to himself.

"Opposite in my family." said Boromir "My father likes me better, and for some reason hates Faramir."

"What about your mother?" asked Sirius "My mother despises me."

"My mother died when we were still younger, she loved Faramir though, Father did then too."

"Wow." said Sirius "We both have screwed up families."

"You guys are so depressing." said Haldir "I can't stand it."

"Well, not all of us embrace death, Mr. I'm An Elf And Live For Ever Anyway."

"You don't think that I don't care that I'm dead?" asked Haldir

"Hello!" said Boromir "You were going to the Gray Havens anyway, were you do nothing."

"We do not do nothing." said Haldir "We go swimming, and have fun! It's like summer camp."

"Summer camp for the mentally ill." said Boromir

"I've explained this to you before!" said Haldir "Elves are not mentally ill."

"Really? Then how come you guys can never give a straight answer? And your little Queen, Galadriel, like turned everyone against me!"

"For good reason, you attacked a defensless hobbit!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUTTUP?" The whole bar yelled.

Boromir and Haldir looked away from each other, and Sirius was caught in the middle.

Sirius sighed. This was going to be a long undead life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lol, a long undead life.


	3. THE RETURN OF THE PEANUT GUY!

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: To answer why Denethor or Theodred or Theoden's not here, it's cuz Denethor and Theoden are going to the old guy bar, and Theoden goes to the young people that we don't really care about bar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 3_

_THE RETURN OF THE PEANUT GUY_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius had yet to get Boromir or Haldir to talk to each other.

Sirius sighed again, this time a bit louder.

"What is your problem?" he said outloud.

"It's him that's got the problem." said Haldir

"It is not." said Boromir

"Yes, it is." said Haldir "Galadriel taught me some of her psychology. You feel bad about dying and leaving your little brother alone to face the world. But I happen to know what happens to him. Na Na Na Na Na!"

Boromir blinked. "What did you just say?"

"I said: Galadriel taught me some of her psychology..."

"He said," Sirius said "He knows what your problem is."

"No, about my brother. What happens to him."

"I don't tell for free." said Haldir

Boromir's hand went to his sword, forgetting it was broken.

"A.," said Haldir "Your sword's broken. B., You can't kill me twice. C., I can't tell you, Galadriel would find out, then I would be dead."

Boromir rolled his head. "You're dead, Galadriel can't kill you again."

"But if I tell you," said Haldir "You'll be bitter because of his happiness..."

"He's happy? That's all I want to know. I don't want to know if he's dead. I don't want to know."

"Yes, you wan't to know..."

Sirius had to break this up, if he didn't, he be stuck here without anyone to talk to.

"Okay, where can I get a drink?" He asked, cutting off Haldir

"Over here, I'll show you!" Haldir grabbed Sirius's arm, and tugged him over to the barkeep, who happened to be the Peanut Guy!

"Want a peanut?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius looked the guy over. He had a yellow name tag that said "Peanut Guy". He was wearing a red and white checked shirt, white pants, and a paper hat that said "Good Burger". He was wearing pink and green Nikes. He had a shaved head under his hat, and one of his eyes were blue, and the other was brown. He also was holding a microphone that said 'Andrew' on it.

"No thanks, I would like a-,"

"Soda?"

"No, I want a -,"

"Hot Dog?"  
"No! I would like-,"

"Popcorn?"

"No!"

"Peanuts?"

"You've already asked me that!" said Sirius

"That's all he knows how to say." whispered Haldir to Sirius, "Just say yes, and he'll listen. Poor guy, we hurt his feelings if we say no."

Sirius looked, and sure enough, the Peanut Guy was crying.

"Okay, Okay," Sirius said "I'll have some Popcorn. And Fire whiskey."

"Here. Thank you, come again." The Peanut guy handed him a Fire Whiskey.

"Thank you." said Sirius.

As soon as they were far enough away, "That git is wierd."

"I know." said Haldir "I have to get Boromir his drinks, becuase Boromir just argues with him. And it's not fun. Boromir can drink A LOT."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peanut Guy - A charachter that annoys Andrew and I to no end, and eventually causes Trisher and Charlie to steal Andrew's microphone, which makes Andrew even madder. (That happened in my 'Miss, scratch that, Mr. Middle Earth' It was taken off cuz it was in script format) Anyway, he sort of disapears, so I decided to stick him here.


	4. The Book of Death

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Mmph. Yum, Peanut Butter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 4_

_The Book of Death_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How'd I die?" asked Sirius, after a few Firewhiskeys.

"Like I'd know." said Boromir "I was here, remember?"

"He can find out." said Haldir. "It's in the book."

"What book?" asked Boromir

"You've been here for like ever, and you don't know about the book?"

"No." said Boromir "And I'm not that old."

"I'll get it." Haldir left, and returned soon with a very thick book.

"What's in there?" asked Boromir

"You idiotic drunk." said Haldir, giving Boromir a sympathetic look which was returned with a scowl. "It's a list of all the people in this bar, a picture of them dying, their statistics, and how they died."

"Oh."

Haldir heaved the book unto the bar, in front of Sirius.

They opened it, and there was Boromir. It was like watching a mini-movie, there was the arrows going in, Boromir falling, and Aragorn running up, and it quit, then started up again.

Sirius looked at Boromir, who was watching the movie intently.

"Turn the page," said Haldir very quietly to Sirius, who quickly flipped a few pages.

"Go to the end," said Haldir, "You're more recent."

Sirius went to the last page, there. He looked at the moving picture, he was laughing, then Bellatrix's spell hit him in the chest, and he fell backwards into a hole, Harry yelled, then the movie restarted.

"Who was that?" asked Boromir, pointing to Harry yelling, just before it restarted.

"My godson." Sirius said "Harry."

"Oh."

"Okay..." said Haldir, "Let's look at mine!"

Haldir flipped to a little while before Sirius, and there was the sword in the back, the fall, Aragorn yelling.

"Why is he in yours and Boromir's?" asked Sirius

"Because he is a very important person." said Haldir

"I don't like him." said Boromir

"He saves your brother at one point."

"He's the most wonderful person I ever met." Boromir said

Sirius and Boromir began flipping through the book, looking at other people, watching their deaths. Haldir called this morbid, and walked away.

"HEY!" yelled Boromir, a few minutes later.

Haldir walked over. "Yes, Boromir?"

"That's my father!" Boromir jabbed his finger, and they watched the silent movie as Gandalf and Beregrond took Faramir away from the Pyre, and Denethor was doomed to flames.

"He almost killed Farmir." said Boromir "He almost killed his own son! Where is he?"

"Not here." said Haldir "Look,"

Haldir showed Boromir where it said 'Current Location', where it said in shining red ink 'Bar For Old Men'.

"Oh." said Boromir

"Yes." said Haldir

"Wow." said Sirius "And I thought my family was messed up. They hated me, but I don't think they'd burn me."

Boromir glared at Sirius "My Father wasn't in his right mind."

"Boromir, calm down." said Haldir

"Leave me alone." said Boromir

Haldir grabbed Sirius, and they moved to a different part of the bar.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sirius "He wanted to kill his father, but I say something, and he's ready to kill me!"

"He has a strong sense of family." said Haldir. "He didn't have much of a family. His mother died, and he took care of his younger brother. I've heard stories, from Aragorn, about how he's beat up people that say anything bad about Faramir. He may not like his father for what he did, but he'd never kill him."

Sirius looked at Boromir, who was still looking at the book, fist clenched.

"He has some serious issues, Sirius." said Haldir "Don't mention fathers or anything having to do with family. Now, I'm going to go get the book before he goes crazy.

When they got over there, Boromir shut the book. "I've decided something." said Boromir

"What?"

"That that was not my father, that was an actor."

Haldir nodded, and elbowed Sirius who did the same.

Sirius thought to himself 'Man, I think everyone in this bar has issues. What are mine?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. We All Have Issues, Deal With It

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Do you have issues? I think this is one of the funniest chapters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 5_

_We All Have Issues, Deal With It._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius had been thinking, wondering what his issues were, when there was a blast of light, and when the light had faded, there was a collective sigh.

"Who was it?" called Haldir

"Jamie." said Beth "She let go of the fact that she was married at seventeen."

"Jeez, I wish that was my issue." said Boromir "I'd drop it flat and leave."

"What happened?" asked Sirius

"She let go." said Haldir

Sirius gave them curious look.

Boromir sighed. "We all have some issues that we didn't deal with in life, and we're stuck here until we let them go."

"Wow," said Haldir "That's the most intelligent thing you've said in your life."

"I thought you said there wasn't a way out." said Sirius

"Well, is it a way out?" asked Boromir "We just go somewhere else. We don't become alive again. At least, not that we know of."

"Yeah, maybe we go to a Nursing Home, at least for some of us." said Haldir

Boromir scowled "I'm not old! You're like in the thousands! I'm forty."

"Anyway," said Sirius, getting back on subject. "If we deal with these 'issues' we can go back?"

"We go forward." said Haldir

"What?"

Haldir ran off, and came back with the book, he went to just two pages before Sirius's.

It was Jamie's page. Instead of the normal red ink, it was silver and instead of 'Bar of Killed Off Charachters' it said 'Elsewhere'

"We don't go back. At least not to my knowledge."

"What about Dirtfingers?" asked Sirius

"Dustfinger. He doesn't talk much. You get too close his marten bites." replied Haldir

"His what?" asked Sirius

"His pyschotic little rat." said Boromir

"It's a horned Marten." corrected Haldir "Like a ferret, except it has horns."

"It bit me." said Boromir "And it looks like a rat."

"And to your question Sirius, he won't talk to anyone. Not even the Peanut Guy, he just walks in and out the door."

"There's a door?"

"Enter only. Unless you are Pendon or Dustfingers." said Haldir "What, do you think we climb through a window?"

"No," added Boromir "We walk through door, cussing Aragorn for all he's worth."

"Amen." said Haldir, and they high-fived.

"I'm assuming that's what you two did?"

They both nodded.

"I thought you two liked him?"

"We do. But it is his fault we're dead."

"I know," said Boromir "You think he could have just walked up to my father, hit him over the head, and become King. I mean it's not hard, you just wait till he falls asleep, then just hit him over the head..."

"Is that your issue?"

"We thought it was." said Haldir "Then, we let it go, and we were still stuck."

"Wonder what yours is?" said Boromir to Sirius.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's his underlying hate for Dumbledore for locking him inside the house which stood for everything he fought against in life, and expected him to stay inside, away from the outside world."

Sirius and Boromir stared at Haldir.

"Or not."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jamie- A Walk to Remember (When dying of Lukemia, she married Landon Carter at the age of seventeen, then died a few weeks later. Landon never remarried.)

Beth - Little Women


	6. Thinking and Cheap Tricks

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "Do you girls want revenge on that team?"

"No, I want revenge on the ref."

"Me too, Paige, hey, let's go tip over the ref stand."

"Sounds good, Kenz."

"Mackenzie! Paige! Don't you two even think about it!"

Krystle (our Coach) yelling at Mackenzie and I for conspiring against the ref. Who was evil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 6_

_Thinking_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius was thinking, that is, until Haldir ran up behind him and jumped on his shoulders, and yelled 'BOO!'

"AUGH!" Sirius jumped up about a foot, and Boromir and Haldir laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" said Boromir

"Me neither!" said Haldir, who was once again rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Glad you find it funny." said Sirius

"We rely on cheap tricks to keep us happy." said Boromir

"Such as unscrewing the cap off pepper." offered Haldir

"What does anyone use pepper for?" asked Sirius

Haldir shrugged "No one's fallen for it yet."

Sirius snorted.

Boromir grinned. "Like I said, cheap tricks."

"I've been thinking..." said Sirius

"Oh my Valar!" said Haldir "Some one else thinks! Boromir, I'm sorry, I've always wanted an intellecutal friend, and you are not it."

Boromir snorted. "Thinking about what?" he asked

"My issues."

"Oooh." said Haldir "What are they?"

"Like he knows." said Boromir "If he did, he would be gone, and we would be once more throwing stuff at the Peanut Guy."

"Correction, you would be throwing stuff at the Peanut Guy, I would be stopping you. Sirius, go ahead."

Sirius sighed "I don't know what they are."

Boromir blinked "Okay, number one, we know. Number two, we don't care. Number three, don't say that again. It's depressing."

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Sirius, we're here becuase we either don't know our issues, or can't let them go."  
"He doesn't have to be so mean about it." complained Sirius

"That's his way." said Haldir

"Hello!" said Boromir "Right here. Listening to everything your saying."

"Oh yeah," said Haldir "Sorry."

Boromir rolled his eyes.

"Did you even consider my idea?" asked Haldir to Sirius.

"Yes..." said Sirius "Hey, maybe I can help you two solve your issues!"

"Forget it." said Haldir "I don't know mine, and Boromir has WAY too many."

"Hello, still here!" said Boromir

"We know." said Haldir and Sirius

"Just reminding you." muttered Boromir

"Well," said Sirius "What are your problems Boromir?"

"Where to begin?" said Boromir "My life is a sad exhistance in itself."

"I know," said Haldir, "Must be real tough growing up the Steward's son. Favorite son."

"I didn't ask to be his favorite son." said Boromir "and my Father pushed me hard to who I am today."

"Dead?"

Boromir stood up. Considering he was taller and most likely stronger than Haldir, Haldir shut up.

"Anyway as I was saying, when I was a little kid, and my brother was even younger, my mother died..."

And Boromir's life story began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Caprice,** Haldir is a main charachter, and he _can _leave, but he's to naive to realize it. And it's not like Boromir would know or even care. Aw, and I'm just havin fun with Haldir, I hate who he is in the movie, but hey, I'm making fun of Boromir too!

**Legolas's Girl, **WOW! 98, Trisher gets about 3. That's pretty good! And, by now, you should know my stories are weird! Do you know Dustfinger? Him and Pendon are my fav charachters!

**Trisher Nicole, **You got another think coming. Ha Ha! Sean Bean is older than Hugo Weaving. Cheez-n-rice, Trisher, just think about that in your story!

**M-python-girl, **What do you think I'm doing? Does that mean you like it?

**Red-Devil12, **I know, isn't it?

Did those reviews just get smaller and smaller? Or is it just me?


	7. Problems Solved, well, Not really

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: You know, this was just meant as a one chapter joke to my friend Trisher, and dedicated to Nota Lone (who gave me the idea!) but, wow! Just thank you guys for reviewing! Wow!

Brief cameo of Hector.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 7_

_Problems Solved, but Not Really_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About an hour later, Boromir, Haldir, and Sirius were all bawling.

"And then," said Boromir, regaining some composure. "And then, my father was so overcome with grief, he went mad."  
This sent Haldir and Sirius into new waves of tears. "I never knew my father!" wailed Haldir.

Everyone had sort of shuffled away from the crying trio.

It must have been a site:

Three men, one of them tall, with dark hair, with the body of a warrior. Another with long blonde hair, slim and tall with a big nose. The last one with a gaunt face, sunken eyes, and matted hair.

The only thing they had in common, was that they were bawling. Loudly.

The Peanut Guy had taken to throwing his numerous peanuts at them, seeing when they'd notice.

Apparently, that's not at all.

Finally, their sobs subsided.

"Wow," said Sirius, wiping a tear away. "That was so...heart wrenching."

"I was on the edge of my seat." agreed Haldir

"I know. I know." said Boromir. "Hey, where'd the peanut come from?"

All the guys felt good after a good cry, but they were now dehydrated, so Haldir got them some drinks.

"Well," said Sirius "Does your problem have to do with maybe... I don't know, with your brother?"

"Nah.." said Boromir. "I love my little brother!"

"I thought so to," said Hector

They turned to Hector, the only that had remained with in a ten foot distance of them.

"My little brother ran off, stole the most beautiful woman in the world -,"

"I'd be happy if that happened to Faramir." said Boromir

"You have no idea." said Haldir, who was given a sharp look from Boromir.

"-, and then the girl's wife came after him-,"

"Ouch." said Sirius "That kid's bad news."

"-, so Paris started a war, which killed me."

"But you still love him, right?" asked Boromir. "I mean, he is your brother."

A look of understanding came over Hector's face.

"Yeah." he said. "I do. I do love Paris. I forgive him."

Just then, there was a flash of light, and Hector was gone.

Everybody groaned in frustration. Most people celebrate when other people have revelations, or let go of a grudge. Not in this bar.

"Damn it!" said Boromir, throwing down his drink.

"What," said Haldir "Is that number 8?"

"9." said Boromir

"Huh?" said Sirius, confused.

"I have helped 9 people to get out of this bar!"

"And it hasn't been us." said Haldir

"Duh." said Boromir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, this ones short. Hope you don't mind.

Anyone have any ideas? Anyone know any charachters that they know that have been 'killed off', if you do, just mention them briefly in your review, maybe describe them, in case I or Trisher don't know them.

I KNOW! Trisher, what bout that Quagmire Triplet, the dead one!

**Rini- Okay, I know, I know. Haldir isn't dead...but I like making fun of people who go buy the movies, and I think it is hilarious! when Haldir dies, cuz he's not really dead. **

**TrisherNicole- I love just teasing you...you and Sean Bean...ah, a match made in heaven!**

**(I'm a gonna die, ain't I?)**

**Lego's Girl- FARAMIR IS NOT DEAD! There, that answeres all questions.**

**The Ended- LoL, bar of killed off Mary-Sues..huh, just stick Andrew in it...Lord, he'd kill me.**

**Robyn - YES! THAT IS MY POINT!**

**Caprice - I'm sorry, it's just his nose...it's like huge! Almost like Trisher's come to think of it. ;)**

**Red-Devil - Allrighty, you deserve a longer review. So, thank you for babbling on how much you like my story. You know, I wish Trisher would like this story, what did you say? oh yes, times a thousand million bajillion and eleventy-twelve. LoL**

**Laer - what does whippie mean? **

**Lindahoyland- See! I thought so too! I mean, I read a book about Troy, and saw the movie (which I found a disgrace...but it did have Orlando Bloom in it, so it wasn't a total waste of $3) Wow, I've never had such a ... serious review! Thank you!**

**Saerwen - Will do!**


	8. The Quiet Kid

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Charachters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer:   
"Never could keep that hair back...that's what you get for tryin' to help people, that's what you get, you little punk...Dammit Johnny! Oh, dammit Johnny, don't die, please don't die!" - Dallas 'Dally' Winston. Actually, I was going to put Dally in, but, I decided not.

"Stop it! Shut up about last night! I killed a kid last night. He couldn't of been over seventeen or eighteen, and I killed him. How'd you like to live with that? I didn't mean to, but they were drownin' you, and I was so scared...There sure is a lot of blood in people." - Johnny Cade

Johnny Cade - The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton

How could I forget Johnny Cade?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 8_

_Quiet Kid _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Boromir was recounting every person he had helped out of the bar to Sirius, the door creaked open, and a kid walked in. Everyone glanced his way, then turned back to their booze and card games. Except the welcome committy. a.k.a Haldir.

"Hello!" said Haldir cheerfully, making the kid jump.

The kid had long dark hair that fell across his forehead. He had a white scar from temple to throat on his dark skin. His face was stoic and solid, but his eyes told a different story. They were so dark they were black. But they were jumpy and nervous. The kid was scared, terrified even.

"Poor kid," said Boromir, taking a breath.

"He's scared." said Sirius.

"I know." said Boromir, cracking a smile. "Who isn't afraid of Haldir?"

Sirius grinned at that. Yes, when you have just died, no one really wants a happy, blonde, blue-eyed elf prancing around in your face. It is scary.

The kid managed a weak "Hey."

"So," said Haldir. "How'd you die?"

The kid just shrugged, but Haldir was persistant. "Well?" he asked

The kid just stared at Haldir with his fearful black eyes.

Haldir sighed. "Fine, don't answer me." and he walked away.

The kid looked around, and went to a secluded corner, and sat in a chair, his head constantly jerking around at the slightest noise.

"Hmph." said Haldir, sitting next to Boromir. "You think he could have told us his name.

Boromir rolled his eyes, got up, walked away, and came back with The Book.

"And call me the stupid soldier." he said, handing the book to Haldir.

Haldir ignored that, and eagerly opened the book to the very last page.

_Name: Johnny 'Johnnycake' Cade._

_Former Book : The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton._

_Age: 16_

_Resident: Bar of Killed Off Characters with Issues._

_Cause of Death: Burns and Broken Back._

Sirius went over to Haldir's other side, to watch how the kid died.

First it showed him (Johnny) and two other boys jumping out of what Sirius realized was a burning church, not unlike the one that James and Lily had been married in. Then it sort of fast forwarded to a hospital, where Johnny turned pale, and then a towheaded kid broke down and ran out, leaving a little kid with funky looking hair behind.

"Poor kid." said Haldir. "He was burned."

Just then, there was a yell as Injun Joe had gotten drunk and had knocked Johnny out of his chair.

Johnny had pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket and had it set toward Injun Joe.

Everyone was waiting to see what happened next. Johnny was resulute, and Injun Joe had his hands in the air, and it was obvious he was drunk as lord. He could barely stand up straight.

"I've killed before." Johnny said shakily. "And I am not afraid to do it again."

Some soldier instinct took over in Boromir, and Boromir got up and tackled the kid.

"Don't even think about pulling that knife on me." Boromir said. "I'm not here to hurt you kid, but don't even think about pulling that knife."

Johnny folded up the switchblade and put it back in his pocket.

"There you go." said Boromir, ruffling the kid's long hair. "Be a good boy."

By this point, everyonelse had lost intrest, and was back to their drinks and card games once more.

"Nice one, Boromir." commented Haldir.

"Thank you." said Boromir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just wait till the next chapter, this ones short, I know, but the next one I introduce another charachter that has ties to Johnny, and it'll unfold more.

**TrisherNicole**- **I'm talented. I'm still waiting for the follow through from TrisherNicole Married WHO story. :P So there!**

**Nota Lone - :D You know, I really wanted to use this guy, Sarbo, from The Transal Saga, but he didn't die! Darn him. He was very much like Boromir.**

**Lego's Girl- MY FAVORITE REVIEWER!**

**The Ended- Andrew is highly annoyed with the fact that I am obbsessed wtih hott guys in general..oh yeah, he'd be ticked to be stuck in that bar. He don't like blondes. And he believes Mary-Sues are all blonde-blue-eyed girls.**

**Caprice - You and my sister both.**

**Red-Devil - SECOND FAVORITE REVIEWER!**

**YoginiGal **- **A whole lot of people have been mentioning them...**

**Pebbles-sama - NO! This is BOOK CHARACHTERS! With the exception of Haldir, whom I like to make fun of.**

**Erasuithiel - I know! How could they not read that book! I like Gwin too, I couldn't think of her name. I also love Dustfinger, I don't think he's evil...just..misunderstood. That whole fire thing really bothers me though.**

**crazy47 - Where do they go when they solve their issues? I don't even know, I'll figure that out when the time comes.**

**Griz - You and everyone else are so helpful! I seem to be on a mind block for small insignificant charachters to just throw in.**

**Laer - whippie! I like that word! Whippie!**

**Lillian - Thank you! I know, see, some people like how I treat Haldir!**


	9. The Towheaded Kid

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Characters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: '...Ponyboy realized then that the only thing that Dally loved was Johnny...' - The Outsiders.

(No, they were not gay)

Olaf One-Brow - Sea of Trolls

Dallas 'Dally' Winston - The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton

Hey Trishhhhhhhhhhhhhher, guess who's ruining and ending again? Yup, ME!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 9_

_The Towheaded Kid_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Boromir had taken away Johnny's knife after Johnny had threatened another poor soul, saying he was to young for it anyway, and Johnny just gave him a dirty look, and Boromir returned to Haldir and Sirius, and they went back to usual conversation, as usual as it gets for them, anyway.

Just then, the door opened, and somebody walked in.

There were murmurs through the bar, and the dogs growled at this newcomer.

Sirius, Boromir, and Haldir turned to look at the new person.

He was tall and broad, not fat, just muscular, but more in a catlike way. He had long white-blonde hair, the colour reminded Sirius greatly of the Malfoy Family. His eyes were blue, but they were a cold blue, cold with hate for everything and anything in the world he left behind and the world he was now in.

"Dally!" Johnny jumped up from his chair.

Dally blinked, trying to convince himself. "Johnnycake?"

"It's me Dally." Johnny said.

"Johnncake!" Dally scooped the kid envoloping him in a huge hug. "Aw, kid, I dunno what to say! You're here!"

"Dally?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah kid?" Dally put Johnny down.

"You know I'm only here 'cause I died. You didn't die."

"Shoot, kid." said Dally. "After you kicked it, I ran off and robbed a store."

"Dally, you didn't!"

"That ain't all, I ran to the lot, Darry said the gang would hide me, and I ran into the lot, the fuzz were behind me, and pulled my heater-,"

"It wasn't loaded." said Johnny, pale as a piece of paper. "They shot you and you didn't have a loaded gun."

"I wanted to get shot, Johnny." said Dally. "I woulda died anyway, I just did sooner than later." Dally ran his hand through his hair. "Shoot, don't look at me like that!" Johnny immeaditly looked away.

"So," said Dally, sitting in a chair by Johnny. "What's been goin on?"

"Got in a fight."

"Good for you!" Dally grinned.

"No, he took my knife."

"Who?" Dally said, grin wiped off his face.

"Him." Dally nodded at Boromir, who was arguing with Haldir over something stupid. Sirius noticed Johnny nod at Dally, and he nudged Boromir. "I think we're going to have some company." said Sirius, causing Haldir to turn and duck Dally's swing.

Boromir jumped off the bar stool. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Gimme Johnny's knife!" yelled Dally, bearing his sharp teeth that reminded Sirius of Remus's werewolf teeth, except smaller. Dally took another swing at Boromir. Sirius knew he wouldn't be any use fighting, Dally was bigger than him, so he transformed into Padfoot, a snarling growling dog.

Boromir looked at Dally. "He's to young, he's just a kid. He doesn't need a knife in here."

"I said give me the knife."

"No."

Dally lunged at Boromir but he was stopped be a large man named Olaf, and then with Haldirand Padfoot were standing between Boromi Dally.

Boromir just stuck his tongue out at Dally, which got him even more mad. Dally managed to shake off Haldir, but Olaf had a good grip, and Padfoot's teeth were sharp.

"Fine." Dally spat on the floor. "Watch your back." he said, and with that he turned around, pushing people if they were in reaching distance. Olaf shrugged and went back to where he was sitting.

"Somebody has issues." said Haldir.

Sirius almost said something, but decided against it. He just shook his head.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." said Boromir.

"Oh, yeah. That's why he's here, isn't it?" said Haldir.

Boromir started to say something, but Haldir cut him off. "It was a rhetorical question, Boromir."

"A what?"

"A question that is asked that no one needs to answer."

"Or in other words, anything you say." said Boromir.

Haldir shook his head, Boromir was impossible.

"Thank you." said Boromir.

"What?" said Haldir staring at Boromir. "Do my elvish ears decieve me? Did this proud man of Gondor just thank this lowly elf of Lothlorien from stopping a raging tweenager from beating him to a bloody pulp."

"Twist it whatever way you like." said Boromir. "But I'm not repeating it, and I would have beat him."

"Sure." said Haldir, grinning. "Sirius," he said. "Enjoy this day, you got the proud Boromir to say 'thank you'."

Sirius grinned, Boromir did not seem the type to say 'thank you' often.

Boromir just rolled his eyes. Haldir would never let him live this down. In the mean time, Boromir would have to keep his eyes on that Dally kid, he was dangerous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TrisherNicole** - Holy crap, Trisher, chill, if I ruined The Lord of the Rings for you, what do you think I was going to do for the rest of the books? And if it's a bar of Killed Off Charachters, then wtf do you think Ima gonna do? duh!

**Nota Lone - **Nah, I have descovered quite a trove of charachters in the S.E. Hinton novels that I have dug up out of a box of books my sis gave me. I couldn't believe I forgot Johnny and Dally.

**Lego's Girl- **(sobs) I'm sorry! I asked for it, I really did. I found a date when Faramir died! (runs off and cries some more)

**darklind231 - **Thank you, I know.

**BoBi - **Yeah, know about that, sorry. And about the wife thing, yeah, I was writing that on one of the days while I was talking to Austin, and he...well, you have to know him.

**qwen - **No, I dont think you are stupid. I've never read that book, I'll have to see if our library has it, I doubt it.

**Red Devil 15 - **LoL, hey, atleast you werent like Fish, who cried when Johnny and Dally died. LOL, that was wonderful, he died in 'Where the Red Fern Grows' too.

**Stacy-Comedy - **Thank You, I will.

**Laer4572 - **Boromir is an instigator, he starts the stuff he gets into. It's his own fault, well, mine, 'cause I write it.

**Caprice - **Don't worry, I'll try to be nicer to Haldir. It isn't really his fault he's dead, anyway. :)


	10. A Hint from the Peanut Guy

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Characters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "Ah yes, what would we young ladies be if we lost our virtue? Nothing but a piece of ruined property."

- A Great and Terrible Beauty.

Pippa - A Great and Terrible Beauty ( I couldn't remember her hair color or anything. I read the book so long ago.)

Jenna - Among the Hidden

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 10_

_Through Haldir's Eyes_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nothing bothered Haldir the most, then when people didn't fully show up. Granted, Boromir wasn't all there, but that was mentally, he was fully there. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Some people weren't their _full _selves. They were shadows of what they were. Dustfinger, for example, was a shadow of himself..

Haldir's least favorite of these was Pippa. She was a girl, sixteen, and wasn't fully there. She was a ghost of herself.

Haldir prefered to listen to her story. Haldir enjoyed listening to everybody's story. Except Dustfinger, as his marten tended to bite.

"Hullo Pippa." he said, sitting by the young girl. Her long brown curls bounced as she turned her head toward him. She had been wringing her lace handkerchief again.

"Haldir." she said.

"How'd you become this way, Pippa?" asked Haldir

"Oh." Pippa said this everytime, as if she forgot everytime she had told him. "My friends and I had found a magical world, but evil invaded it, and it turned to a disgusting hovel. I had been engaged to the most horrible man, a Mr. Bumble. I am sure of course he wasn't a horrible person, but he was just to old for me! Well, in this magical world, we could have our own wishes, and I wished for my Prince, and he showed up. He gave me this, you know." here, she waved her lace handkerchief. "We couldn't eat any of the food in that magical world, otherwise we'd be stuck there. One day, I decided I prefered imagination to reality." Pippa gave a faint smile. "I ate a horrible moldy berry, and my Prince showed up, and I rode off with him." Pippa dabbed at her eyes.

"But your story doesn't end there." pressed Haldir. "You didn't die."

Pippa turned and didn't answer.

Haldir sighed. He could never get Pippa to go past where she rode off with her Prince. Haldir slid back onto a barstool next to Sirius.

"Who's she?" asked Sirius.

"That would be Haldir's sweetheart." said Boromir.

"Wrong." said Haldir. "You should talk to her. She has one of the most intresting stories."

"Hector did too." said Boromir. "But guess what? I don't have him repeat the same one, over and over."

Haldir coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'Horse', then ducked Boromir's swing.

"You don't want to talk to her." said Boromir, turning to Sirius. "She's a Shadow Person."

"Not to be confused with Jenna, a Shadow Child." said Haldir

Sirius gave them both a look.

"Jenna," said Boromir, giving a glance to the little girl sitting in a corner, fingering the bullet wounds on her clothes. "Was killed, in her own story. She was a whole in her story, when she came her, she brought her whole self. Pippa, on the other hand," Boromir waved his hand to the pretty sixteen year old girl, who was once again wringing her handkerchief. "Wasn't all herself. She put part of herself someplace else, then she died."

"Here." Haldir, ran and got the Book.

They flipped it open, and there was the big picture, Pippa was having a seizure, and other girls were gathered around her, a smaller picture in the corner was Pippa drowning, being saved by her friend, and then her eating the berry, and riding off with her Prince. As soon as Pippa and her Prince disapeared, the girls in the big picture began to cry, and Pippa ceased to move.

"Oh." said Sirius, as Haldir closed the book.

"A Shadow of herself." repeated Boromir. "She can never be whole again, and she can't leave."

"You mean...?" asked Sirius glancing at the girl.

"She can never leave." repeated Boromir. "Neither can Dustfinger, for that matter. I mean, he does leave, but he's a Shadow. He was pulled out of his story where he was killed. Part of him is in another book. He didn't choose to be that way. Pippa chose."

"She didn't realize she'd end up here." said Haldir.

"None of us did." said Boromir.

"But," said Sirius. "We can leave, right?"

"Unless you've decided to randomly put part of yourself somewhere." said Boromir. "you just have to find your issue. Then 'POOF' you're gone. Talk to me, I seem to do most people in."

Haldir thought for a moment. "If there was anyone you could have leave this bar, who would it be." Boromir opened his mouth. "Besides yourself." said Haldir.

"Beth." said Boromir. "Or Jenna." Haldir nodded. Boromir was really just a big softie, but after Pippa, Haldir would have picked them as well. Beth was a very nice girl, and did not deserve cleaning up after anyone, as she tended to do, even though the Peanut Guy chased her off most of them time, and would clean it up himself. Jenna too, did not deserve to be there. She had been a third child, when there was only supposed to be two. She had organized a rally of other 'Shadow Children' or third children that had to live in darkness. the government had shot every child that had showed up at that rally. Jenna had been first. And now she sat, wieghed with the guilt of the deaths of her comrades, the other Shadow Children, unable to forgive herself.

Sirius glanced around the bar. They had picked all the good people. "Johnny." he said finally.

"Why?" asked Boromir. "He most likely deserves to be here."

"No one deserves to be here." said Haldir.

As in an angry response, the Peanut Guy threw a handful of peanuts at them.

"Not like that!" Haldir walked over to the teary-eyed barkeep. "You have a great bar, it's just depressing." The Peanut Guy's face lit up, and he ran into the back room, which only he was allowed. He returned with a box, and shoved it at Haldir. Haldir took it and walked back and set it on the counter.

"What's that?" asked Boromir.

"I don't know." said Haldir. "The Peanut Guy gave it to me."

"Open it." said Sirius, intrested to see what the Peanut Guy would give.

Haldir opened up the box, and laughed.

"I can't believe this." muttered Boromir.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

The Peanut guy had given them decorations. Crepe Paper, Balloons, Party Hats, Bright Table Cloths, and Party Cups.

"I think I know what he wants us to do." said Haldir, pulling out a hot pink streamer.

"Oh Valar help me." said Boromir, as he pulled out lime green streamers.

Sirius pulled out some Chinese lanterns, and they got to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TrisherNicole** - I LOVE BRETT! And if you haven't noticed, your story is on hiatus. Tell ya why later. Hee-hee, do you remember

**Nota Lone - **It was Olaf One-Brow from Sea of Trolls. I personally dont think that Dally and Johnny are like Faramir and Boromir, considering that they actually are brothers, though, Boromir is the only person that loved Faramir, Johnny was loved by everyone in their gang. But Boromir's a bit thick. So I doubt it. ;)

**Devilish Angel - **Thank you! I do consider myself brilliant, just ask Trisher!

**Fk306 animelover - **Okay, I thought I already talked 'bout this, but guess not. Lily and James didn't know what would happen, if anything, they probably thought Harry would go to Sirius, not the Durslys'. And anyway, why would they want to be in this bar? Plus, if you want to get technical, they weren't killed off. They were dead before the books really began. Sirius wasn't.

**silmirof **- Ummm, no offense, you sound like my teacher. Expand on what?

**M-python-girl - **LoL, okay.

**ghostymanga - **I know, I know, I am so wonderful. (and egotistical!)

**Laer - **LOL, I decided Boromir had to be nice to Haldir for a little while.

**Rally Gal - **Glad to do it! I know how you feel, Chelly ( a friend of mine) its debatable if she can even read. I'm glad that some one enjoys and reads the same books that I read! And Boromir, gee, if this is a good way to portray him, I hate to see how other people do it. oO

**orlandochick- **I KNOW HALDIR DID NOT DIE! I also am total book, but I thought it was funny how many people believe Haldir did die, so I'm trying to make fun of it. Am I failing?

**Elwing - **Darry was Ponyboy's oldest brother.

**Erasuithiel** - I personally like Sodapop and Two-Bit, they're both funny. Did you know that in 'That was Then, This is Now' she S.E. Hinton brings back Ponyboy, and shows that Tim Shepard has a sister named Angel? When I read it, I was like 'okay...the Shepard boys have a sister...okay'

**Caprice** - No, it's not Haldir's fault that PJ killed him off. It was just so convienent...just kidding.

**Raksha The Demon - **I sorta put Boromir in a permanent bad day. And I never liked Old Yeller, personally. A Seperate Peace. Oh lordy, that book is HORRIBLE! Me and Trisher had to read it. Yeah, I never read the book "Hunchback of Notre Dame" I got like half-way, but Trisher just told me that Esmerelda died in the end. Hope you liked that I included Beth.

**Anawey - **Glad I made you laugh!

**Red Devil - **I promise I will do more. Until the end. Then I'm done.

**Racetrack's Goil - **Very intresting name.


	11. Clashing Themes

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Characters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Has anyone ever seen that Simpson's episode where Marge goes and works for Mr. Burns, and she tries to organize like fun days, like Hat Day, and stuff? Oh well, this is how that is supposed to be...kinda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 11_

_Clashing Themes_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius, Haldir, and Boromir were each getting a wall to decorate, because the fourth wall was the bar, and Peanut Guy was handling that. Boromir was decorating one wall in black and white streamers and a white tree. Sirius's wall was decorated in gold red streamers, and he had found a poster of a lion, and was attempting to bewitch it to roar. Haldir's side was green and yellow, with paper flowers and trees and birds.

When they had finished, they stepped back to view each others' handiwork.

"This is horrible." Haldir said, conveying both Sirius and Boromir's thoughts, as they looked at the White Tree of Gondor, the Gryffindor Lion, and the Mallorn Trees.

"Well," said Sirius. "At least all of it has a slight nature theme."

"Yeah." agreed Boromir.

"Oh well." said Haldir, "They can pick which one they like best." And with that, Haldir rummaged in the box, and gave Sirius and Boromir party hats to pass around. "I'll hand out the noise makers." Haldir said.

Sadly, most of the time, Sirius and Boromir were more or less forcing them to take the party hats.

"C'mere, doggy doggy." Boromir was on his hands and knees, until he finally got a hold of the three dogs, and each one had a party hat on.

Sirius gulped as he headed over to Dally and Johnny.

"Party hat?" he asked, holding two out.

Dally, in response, spat on the ground, Johnny, however, accepted one. "Is there going to be a party?" he asked Sirius. Sirius shrugged. "Might be."

"Never been to a party." said Johnny. "Can I have one for Dally, too? Just in case he changes his mind."

Sirius handed Johnny another hat, and went on to the next table.

"Take it!" Boromir growled, shoving a hat at Pap. Boromir had not had an easy time getting people to accept hats, and was about to resort to violence. Boromir looked so fierce, Pap accepted the hat, without one complaint, and put the hot pink monstrosity on his head. "I only wanted a different color." he muttered under his breath.

Haldir had no trouble handing out things that made noise. He was skipping about passing out noise makers and horns, and believe me, people were using them. In an attempt to annoy each other, that is. It was more or less likely that people would sneak up behind other people, and blow them in their ears.

"Maybe we're in over our head." Haldir commented as Old Dan ripped Little Ann's party hat to shreds, and she in turn ripped his, leaving poor Old Yeller with his still on.

Boromir grabbed two party hats, and raced after the dogs. Sirius laughed as Boromir wrestled the dogs to the ground and then returned, Sirius was still laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Sirius's bark like laughter echoed around the bar. "When Old Dan tried to bite you! Oh, that was funny!"

"You think it's funny, huh?" asked Boromir, who had a party hat behind his back.

"Yeah, you looked just like James did, I was the first to learn to transform you know, and when I turned into a dog, James couldn't believe it. He kept poking at me to make sure it really was me, and I bit him. Not hard, mind you, but enough."

"Oh, Sirius, you seem to be missing something."

"Missing what?" asked Sirius.

"Haldir, grab him!" Haldir, who was wearing a party hat himself, grabbed Sirius' arms, and Boromir stuck a party hat on Sirius' head. Now it was Boromir's turn to laugh.

"We should go tell the peanut guy we're done." Said Haldir, adjusting his own sky blue party hat.

Sirius and Boromir followed Haldir over to where the Peanut guy was happily dancing and decorating a cake on the bar's counter.

"We're done decorating." Said Haldir

The Peanut guy looked around at the three walls, and smiled a wide toothless grin and clapped his hands. "Peanuts!" he said happily. Then he pointed to his own decorations. He had decorated his bar counter and surrounding area with a island theme, and, smiling, he draped flower leas over Sirius, Haldir, Boromir, and himself.

"This is going to be interesting." Said Sirius as he peered at the Peanut Guy's cake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota Lone - **(Andrew's got this review) **PDA: So, you like the Peanut Man? Well, you wouldn't! Not if let her post her one story, Mr. Middle Earth, where she and I are announcers and he STEALS MY MICROPHONE! Grrr. Peanut guy rocking your socks...**

**Trisher - **Sorry, I'm not home right now, I'm walking into spiderwebs! So, leave a message and I'll you back. Oh, likely story, but leave a message and I'll call you back. And it's all your fault I screen my phone calls. No matter who calls, I gotta screen my phone calls. :-P

**M-python-girl - **Glad to know it!

**ghostymanga **- Ah, I don't know about a fiesta...

**Laer - **Don't remind me of my genius and writing skills. ;)

**Elwing - **You know, I'm starting to think I gave Boromir this 'I'm surrounded by idiots' attitude.

**Erasuithiel** - ARTEMIS FOWL RULES! Juliet, I think, is my favorite character.

**Caprice** - Well, here it is!

**Red Devil - **Maybe...you never know, this could end up like my Trisher Nicole story, going On and On and On. And On.

**Lego's girl - **Yeah kinda

**Shadow Topaz - **Love the name!

**Yami Chikara** - I don't know if it's a popular book...but i like it!

**brickabrack - **Wow! I don't even love like all my stories!

**hey - **Thanks for the suggestions!

**Gilraen Aclamense - **Sorry, it just wouldn't work out.

**Stacy - **Yup, he's weird like that. I love my Peanut guy!


	12. Party Surprises

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Characters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer:

ALLRIGHT PEOPLE! I am explaining this ONCE and nevermore! So, listen up, ok?

There is a reason that James and Lily are not there. THEY WERE NOT KILLED OFF, THEY WERE DEAD BEFORE THE STORY STARTED, AND THUS THEY ARE NOT KILLED OFF! ALSO I KNOW HALDIR IS NOT DEAD! IT'S A JOKE!

Next order of business, the newest causality from HP will not be joining the cast of this story, due to the fact that there is a bar for him (refer to where Théoden and Denethor are)

Does everyone understand? Ok then, NOW QUIT ASKING!

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Party Surprises_

* * *

Despite the clashing themes, the party seemed to be going on well enough. Each character had selected their own theme and hung out where they wanted to. The Popcorn had prepared a whole batch of drinks and food, and had set them up on the bar's counter. Then, he had proceeded to skip about throwing glitter and confetti around. Haldir had stolen a few of the silk flowers from the Hawaiian side of the room, and was offering them to the ladies of the bar. Sirius was watching the goings on with Boromir. Johnny was standing dejectedly by the punch bowl, as his friend Dally was trying to pick up some of the other girls in the bar, the ones that Haldir had not yet given flowers too.

"Poor kid." Commented Sirius

"Huh? Sure." Said Boromir, who had been staring out into space.

Haldir walked over to where Pippa was sitting. She had taken a handful of the fake flowers and had made a sort of crown, and was wearing them atop her bouncy, dark curls. She had a faint smile on her face, a dreamy one that you get when you are remembering.

"Hello Pippa."

"Hello Haldir." She replied, giving him a ghost of a smile. "I haven't been to party in ages!" she said. "Though, of course, these are not like the ones at Spence, or the ones that Fee had."

"Fee?"

Pippa blushed. "Felicity, my friend. I called her Fee. She was my dearest friend. She wouldn't have left me. Unlike Gemma did." Haldir noted the bitterness in Pippa's voice; it was something he had never heard before. It did not sound like Pippa.

"She left me!" said Pippa, her voice rising. "I could've lived! But she left me there!" A growing sense of fear was rising in Haldir. He could clearly remember seeing Pippa choose to eat the berry herself, much to her friend's dismay, who then protested her doing so. It had been her choice, not this Gemma girl's fault. Haldir tried to console her.

"Do not worry about it, Pippa."

Pippa's demeanor suddenly changed. "What do you know anyway?" she snapped. "Everyone is against me except Fee. I know what Gemma is trying to do. And when she does it, I will be doomed to stay here forever!"

Haldir was speechless. "What is Gemma trying to do?" he asked, but of this, Pippa would say no more. He noticed that suddenly Pippa was no longer beautiful young woman, but horrid looking. Her skin was a sickly white, her eyes so pale they were white, her pupils bottomless pits. Pippa's silky hair had turned thick and snarled. Her teeth were sharp and pointy, and she tried to smile at Haldir, and her teeth were a rotting yellow, sickening to look at.

"I'll leave you then, Pippa." He said, walking away from Pippa, scared to know what was going on.

"What happened to the happy-go-lucky elf?" asked Boromir, as Haldir sat down.. "Ai!" he said as he noticed Pippa.

"It's Pippa…" he said. "She's changing. And not for good, either." He turned to Boromir. "Boromir, you tend to help people out-,"

"Pippa can't leave." Boromir had sobered for a moment, realizing that this was no laughing matter. "Remember? Part of her self is somewhere else. She can't leave."

"But, look at her!" said Haldir. People began noticing Pippa's change. Even the fake flower crown she wore seemed to be drooping as if the flowers were dead and brown.

"I'm sorry." Said Boromir solemnly.

All of a sudden, the lights in the bar flickered and went out. The games and laughter of the party stopped, abruptly and a chill went through everyone's spine. A cold wind blew through the room, icy and evil. Haldir had not felt such a wind since the War of the Ring, Boromir likewise. Sirius felt as if he were back in Azkaban, thinking of Lily and James. It reminded everyone of the evil in their lives. Whether it was Sauron, Voldemort, or any other evil being, it seemed as they were all in the room at one time. Pippa was the only one that had not shrunk up against the wall or hid under a table, or chair.

She stood up, as if listening to someone only she could hear.

"Really? You can save me?" she asked, her bony hands clasping together in hope. "Take me back to Fee?" she stopped, listening to a response, her toothy grin showed that this evil being only she could hear, had said "yes". "Oh to be alive again!" she said, throwing her hands up, and the wind circled her, diminishing her, but before she was gone, her smile broke, and she began to scream. A minute later, she was gone, with no trace she had ever been there, except for a single flower, one that Haldir had given her before she had been corrupted.

Dally summed it up for everyone watching in the bar. "What the hell happened?"

* * *

**Pippa's character is changing. There is a sequel to her book, and Gemma, Felicity, and Ann visit the Realms, to visit Pippa. Gemma notices changes in Pippa, how she is resentful, she has sent her Prince away, among other things. Gemma realizes that Pippa has become a corrupted spirit, Fee, however, does not notice, and Pippa uses Fee's naivety against her. **


	13. He Walked Out!

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Characters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer:

"_I never conquered when it came ... just held such better days, days when I still felt alive, I couldn't wait to get outside"_ – Adam's Song

It just describes it sorta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Chapter 14_

_He did it!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Boromir was shocked. Appalled, really. His mouth gaped open, his eyes bulging. Haldir was gone. Sirius blinked, but it didn't quite hit him. _Haldir had just walked out. _It made no sense whatsoever.

Haldir blinked as he walked right out of the bar into an alleyway, lit only by a small yellow lamp hanging above the wooden bar door. Haldir looked at the bar. It was crumbling red-ish brick, although he supposed it could be a different color, in the yellowish light of the street lamp it was hard to see. There was also a wooden sign hanging over the door. It was old an weather-beaten. It was held on by a bar, which may have once been black but now had succumb to rust. A breath of wind blew by, which set the sign to swaying and creaking. Haldir squinted against the dim lighting of the alleyway and read the sign.

_Bar of Killed off Characters_

And there was a picture beneath it of a mug of what could only be assumed ale, though it was tough to tell anymore. Haldir saw a window on the one side, one that they could see when they were within, but only saw pitch when they looked out. He walked up to it and looked inside the bar. He noted sadly that no one seemed to notice he was gone, except for Sirius and Boromir. Boromir looked thoroughly shocked, with his mouth agape in wonder, but Sirius… Sirius looked thoughtful. As if he didn't know quite what had just happened.

Haldir gave in to a little chuckle at Boromir's face. 'I am sorry to leave them in there,' he thought. 'But I most go, if I can leave I will.' And with that thought he turned heel and walked down the alleyway.

Haldir grimly walked down the alley. There were other bars, he noted.

_The Bar of Old Men_

_The Bar of Young Men_

_The Bar of Villians_

'What makes ours so different?' he wondered. 'Boromir definitely belongs in the _Bar of Old Men_,' he smirked to himself. 'Oh, if he knew what I was thinking…'

Finally, he seemed to be approaching the end of the alley. There was a bright light, and he could smell the earth. He stopped, and closed his eyes; remember the beautiful woods of Lothlorien, of the Lord and Lady of Light, and the tall Mallorn trees. He began to run toward the light.

He reached and it and a wide smile grew on his face. It _was_ Lothlorien. He breathed deep the sweet-smelling air. And a tear came to his eye; he was home.

Before he could take two steps in, a voice arose from behind him.

"Haldir, why are you here?" the voice was unearthly, and unsettling, but not unkind. It was deep, but was a woman's voice. Haldir knew instantly who it was. He turned and bowed to the Lady of Light, Galadriel.

"My Lady," he said, bowing deeply, till his knees touched the soft green grass.

"I asked you, Haldir of Lorien, why are you here?" Haldir looked up, and did something he dared not to have done before. He gazed upon Galadriel. She was as she had always been: clothed in a long white dress, and her golden hair pulled back in an ornate braid. Her crown of white jewels was set upon her head, and contrasted with her deep sapphire eyes which showed deep wisdom and understanding of things long passed. Haldir took time to answer her.

"I left that awful place." He said, thinking back to the dim bar, filled with sorrowful souls.

"That does explain why you are here." She said quietly, looking deep into Haldir's eyes, not permitting herself to obtain the information she needed. She slowly closed her eyes, then opened them. Haldir was silent. He stood up from his bow, and swallowed. "If it displeases you that I am here, then I shall leave." He put his head down, and waited for Galadriel to tell him to leave.

"Haldir," she lifted his chin with her soft hand, on it was still the Ring of Adamant, not shining like a frosty star, but glinting in away that still showed its power, no matter how diminished. "Out of all my servants, you were one of the most loyal. I will not turn you away from this place, for this was your home, as much as it was mine."

Haldir noted how she used 'was' instead of 'is'. "Then I may stay, my Lady?" he inquired.

Galadriel looked at Haldir. "You may." She said slowly. "But first, I would like you to consider your friends." Haldir thought of his friends here in Lorien. There honestly weren't many. He was always busy; he had never had a wife or children. There had been Legolas, and Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen when they were younger, and of course Aragorn. But he had none in Lothlorien.

He hung his head once more. "I have no friends here," he said. "But I wish to stay."

"I do not speak of friends here in Middle Earth, Haldir." She said. "Think instead of the friends you have earned." Haldir thought for a moment. "I do not know of what you speak." He said slowly. "I do not understand."

"No?" she asked. "What of the Steward's Son? And of that man, you do not know him as well, but he is good man. Sirius, his name is. You may not have noticed, Haldir," she said. "But where he hails, his name is a constellation of stars, a dog, which here in Middle Earth; we refer to as the constellation of Huan."

Haldir thought for a moment. "You are right, as always." He said. He suddenly felt a pang of remorse of leaving Boromir and Sirius in that putrid place. "Do you mind then, if I go back?" he asked.

The Lady of Light laughed, and her voice was as merry as the first rain of spring. "You may, Haldir, and may the light of Lothlorien shine upon your heart always." And with that, Haldir bowed once more and departed.

Galadriel stood for awhile, and watched as Haldir departed, then quietly to herself, she said "And let Sirius be your Huan." Then she turned and vanished deep within the Mallorn tree forest.

Haldir turned and walked out of the forest and it soon turned into the alley. He glanced back, and saw that Lothlorien was still there, a golden beacon. 'I could still go back,' he thought, but he shook the thought from his head. 'I must find a way for all of us to leave. I will not just leave them.'

Before he knew it, he was back at the bar. He took a deep breath, and placed his hand on the tarnished brass knob. He opened the door and he could hear the sounds of the bar; the clinking of glasses, the loud talking, and of course, Boromir could be heard over all, he smiled to himself. No one noticed as he slipped quietly into the bar. Boromir was raving at the Peanut Guy. "Why won't you answer me!" he growled, scaring the wits out of the poor fellow. "Where did Haldir go?"

"Oh, Boromir, I didn't know you cared!" Haldir said, walking up behind Boromir. Boromir froze, and turned around. "Haldir!" he said, dare I say, happily. "Where were you, I was worried- I mean, I really didn't care, but Sirius over there," here he lowered his voice "Worried out of his mind." Haldir nodded. "I can imagine." Boromir nodded.

"But, where were you?" he asked Haldir as they walked over the bar.

"Haldir?" Sirius asked as Haldir slid onto the bar seat next to him, and Boromir sat on the other side.

"I'm back." was all he would say.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: If you do not understand, the end of the alley is going to be a sort of heaven for all who get there. For Haldir it was Lorien, but for Sirius it might be back at Hogwarts with the Marauders, and for Boromir it may be his childhood in Gondor with his mother. That sort of thing.

Also, for those of you who have not read the Silmarillion, Huan is a hound (that talks!) and helps Beren get a Silmaril so he could then marry Luthien.


	14. Can it, bub

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Characters

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Yea-ness! Plenty of reviews! Makes us very happy, yes, it does!

Ah yes, new character enters here. This quote should describe it nicely. from a spoof X-men comic

**Salesman**: I'm looking for a Jean Grey.

**Colossus**: She died. Come back next week.

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_Can it, bub_

* * *

So, Haldir was back, and to Boromir and Sirius, it meant the world to them that their friend was back. To the rest of the bar… well, Haldir was as much of a freak as he had always been, and they really didn't care.

Haldir had attempted to explain what had happen, but Boromir didn't really want to hear.

"Lothlorien," he snorted. "Nothing but bad memories and good food." Haldir just rolled his eyes at this stubborn man of Gondor. "Fine, don't let me finish. If you don't want to hear about it, I don't want to tell."

Sirius however, wanted to know. "You, Boromir, shut up."

"Thank you!" said Haldir, applauding. "Finally someone, thank you!"

Boromir just scowled. "Fine, go ahead; tell us what happened in Lothlorien the great."

"Nothing really, I saw the Lady Galadriel-,"

"Witch." Boromir whispered.

"If I still had my bow-,"

"But you don't. Keep going." Sirius said, stopping a fight before it started. He found himself realizing what it must have been like for Remus- always being the mediator between whichever of the friends was fighting. Even though him and James rarely fought, when they did they did not talk for long periods of time.

"So, I went there, and I wanted to stay. I much prefer the songbirds of Lothlorien to the drunken mumblings of you, dear Boromir."

"So why didn't you?" Boromir asked. He did not like to admit it, but he had always wanted to take Faramir to Lothlorien, Boromir knew he as a 'stupid soldier' couldn't appreciate Lothlorien for what it was, but Faramir, Faramir would have reveled at what a beautiful place it was .Even a stupid soldier could tell Lothlorien was sacred. Even if a witch did live there.

"Because." Haldir said.

"Because…?" Sirius said, encouraging Haldir to finish.

"That's it. Because." Haldir shrugged then smiled. "I came back _because_ I am such a wonderful, nice, sensitive-,"

"Can it, bub." Boromir said. He had picked up that phrase a while ago, and he had been waiting forever to use it. "So, are you planning on leaving again anytime soon?"

Haldir opened his mouth to answer but the door was swinging open, and everyone stopped to look. Now, normally after a moment everyone went back to the normal brouhaha that came with living in a bar. But not this time. Why, you ask? This time, it was a woman who walked in the bar. And not just any woman. This was Jean Grey, Marvel Girl; the Phoenix.

"I'll be right back." Haldir said, walking away from Boromir and Sirius, and walking up to Jean."Hello! I'm Haldir, welcome to the Bar of Killed off Characters. You are?"

Jean looked him over. "I'm Jean- Jean Grey. You said this place is a bar? For killed off characters? What does that mean?"

"It means, my dear, you are dead." Haldir. "Or at least to everyone you knew thinks you are dead now."

Jean sunk into a nearby chair. "Oh, Scott… what have I done?"

"Excuse me? The name's Haldir." Haldir said, feeling a bit put off. How do you mix up Scott and Haldir?

"Oh!" Jean said, a slight smile flitting across her face. "No, I know you are, what did you say? Haldir. My husband's name is Scott." Haldir sat down next to her. It wasn't rare that's someone came into the bar and was hung up on someone they'd left behind.

"Oh, well, don't worry. You'll get to leave here soon enough, I'm sure."

"Leave?" Jean said. "I can go back?"

"Um, no." Haldir said. "Why don't you come over here, we can explain it." He could tell Jean was feeling bad, as I'm sure most people do after they die. "If you are feeling bad, Jean, just talk to Boromir. His life's so horrible it makes anyone feel better."

"I heard that!" Boromir roared. Haldir just shook his head. "See what I mean? Do you want anything to drink?" Jean shook her head, and Haldir led her over to where Sirius and Boromir were sitting.

"These are my friends-," here, Boromir snorted. "This is Sirius, and this is my best friend in the whole world, The great Captain Boromir."

"Captain?"

"Former captain." Boromir said. "I died, remember?"

"Believe me," Haldir said. "You tell us enough, we don't forget." And with that little remark, Boromir and Haldir launched into another fight.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, talking to Jean. "They always do that. They'll stop soon enough." He turned back towards Boromir and Haldir "Oy! Let up, will you?" He shrugged when they didn't. "So, where do you come from?"

Jean laughed bitterly "The not too distant future. I'm and X-men a mutant."

Sirius looked at her. "A mutant?" He laughed. "And in the 'not too distant future' does that mean beautiful?" Sirius had always been a ladies man, and so far, he hadn't had any ladies to charm. Things had begun to look up for him, he thought.

"You are not the first man to say that to me, and I'm sure not the last." Jean Grey said with a slight smile.

* * *

Pidgie Took – Glad to know there's another Dustfigner fan!

Agent 047 – alls I can think of is the Grey's Anatomy when they keep calling George 007, license to kill. LOL (about the 047 in your name)

Erasuithiel - AitBoKOC I saw that and I was like, what? Then it reached my thick head that it is the title of the story! (as you can tell, it's been awhile)

MornieGalad – I liked the comparison myself.

FireSaber – thank you!

Sarmoti – Again, thank you!

Joou Himeko Dah – Gracias! (another way of saying thank you!)

Eibhlin – I have to say, that was one of my favorite quotes as well. J

Ghostymangarocker – yeah, I know, it's been awhile. I have little internet time anymore.

Laer4572 – I understand what you mean, I know the last couple have been… we'll say below par. But I really liked this chapter!

Elwing-Evenstar – will do!

Nota Lone – I don't know, personally, I'd pick yellow for Haldir. ;)


	15. Questionable Usefulness

Adventures in the Bar of Killed Off Characters

by:

Lil Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: I wrote another story where Boromir had a girl, and she comes in here, so if you wondering, she's in another story. Obviously, this story isn't following any sort of rules, so I can do what I want.

* * *

Chapter 16

_Questionable Usefulness_

* * *

Sirius patiently listened to Jean's story, interrupting every once a while, as he had never heard of mutants and didn't quite understand.  
"-and I knew that the only way to save everyone else was for me to …." Jean trailed off.  
Sirius nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I'm just so worried because I don't know if I hurt anyone, I mean, what if I killed someone?"  
"Well, you came in alone," Haldir pointed out "That is generally a very good sign."

Jean's head fell forward. "I miss Scott so much. Does this feeling every go away?"

"No," Boromir said. "It doesn't."

"Boromir," Haldir said, in a tone that Sirius had never heard Haldir use with Boromir before. It was sad, and sympathetic.

"I'm telling her the truth!" Boromir said. "I've been in here so long, and every day I miss her, and what's worse is I promised her I would come back. Your Scott knew what you were doing, you did it for the good of everyone else. I promised I would come back to her and I didn't. I didn't." Boromir's outburst silenced the entire bar.

"What are you looking at?" He growled, and the bar slowly went back into it's normal routine. Boromir drained the pint in front of him, and pushed it down the bar towards the Peanut Guy. Even the Peanut Guy realized that this was not the time to mess with Boromir. He wordlessly refilled the mug and pushed it back.

Boromir grabbed the mug and got off the stool and clumsily wandered off into the corner that until recently used to be occupied by Hector. "When he goes over there," Haldir explained, "He wants to be alone."

"What was that all about, anyway?" asked Sirius.

Haldir sighed. "Boromir comes from a long line of tragic love stories, he was kind of doomed to have one himself. When his parents got married, they lived in Minas Tirith, basically this city built into a mountain. Boromir's mother grew up by the ocean. She wasted away in the stone city and died in front her husband and young sons. Boromir was a soldier, obviously, and he rescued this girl, Miriel from orcs. Denethor, Boromir's father, forbade them from seeing each other, because Miriel was a peasant, and Boromir was next in line for the Stewardship. They snuck around for awhile, but Boromir's father… Denethor sent Boromir on the mission that eventually caused him to be here. Faramir, was supposed to go, but because of Miriel…." Haldir sighed. "Boromir is a man of his word, and that is the only promise he's never been able to keep. And it literally drives him to drink."

Jean began crying. "I used to think my life was bad, trying to live in secret, not being able to control my powers, but that poor man has it so much worse."

"Oh, don't cry," Sirius said awkwardly. He hated it when girls cried. Once Lily had cornered him in a hallway yelling at him about how big of a git James was before she broke down crying. Sirius awkwardly patted her on the back, the same thing he had done to Lily.

.

"Do you know what?" Jean said straightening up. "Now that I'm gone, Scott and Professor won't have to worry about me and my powers." She even smiled a bit. "I don't have my powers any more. I feel so… liberated."

Suddenly she began shimmering. As the light flashed, Sirius saw her smiling face, free of worries, just before she left forever.

"Did she just…?" Boromir called over to them.

"Yeah," Sirius replied.

"What did you tell her?"

Before Sirius could reply, Haldir jumped in. "You're up to ten now, Boromir. I told her your pathetic life story." A moment later, he dodged a mug that came flying at his head. Boromir soon followed, resuming his spot on the barstool.

"Do you know what?" He said after awhile. Sirius and Haldir looked at him. "At least I'm useful, unlike you."

Haldir swallowed his elven pride. "Yes, Boromir, you are so much more useful than me."

"It's okay," Boromir said. "You'll find your purpose someday."

Read & Review!


End file.
